


Spit Between Your Teeth

by PeachyPink



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Burns, Choking, Electrocution Mentioned, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mild Blood, Public Humiliation Mentioned, Strangulation, Teeth, Tentacles (only sort of because its a Big Tongue), Vomiting, Vore, like choking on several different occasions, only slight vomiting don't worry, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyPink/pseuds/PeachyPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford is sick of Bill's games, but Bill sure isn't! In which Bill plays around with Ford, taunts him, gets weird, and eats him temporarily!<br/>Takes place during Weirdmageddon 3 (canon complicit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spit Between Your Teeth

     Fading in and out of consciousness threw off any steady sequence of events. Being frozen in time and regaining sentience in a new environment time and time again would be numbing if it wasn’t disorientating. If only it wasn’t confusing, unsettling, enraging, disgusting. Ford tried to push these feelings down until only his anger shown through. Though not much can be hidden from someone that lived in his mind, felt the blood in his veins, the spit between his teeth.

  
     “You’re making this so much harder than it needs to be. Everyone has a weakness tough guy, I’ll make you talk. It’s only a matter of time…” As Bill drew closer and cuffs tightened on Ford’s ankles and neck, he could see his terrified reflection in Bill’s glistening eye. Ford screamed as Bill grew larger and more intimidating, full of gushing saliva and black ooze. Ford’s neck was squeezed tighter and his body solidified until all thoughts and movements were stripped from him once again.

  
     In an instant he was gifted his consciousness so graciously again. This time he was not in a small furnished room that reeked of human flesh, he was in a large dark room, where a luminescent light shown through the cracks in the walls. Ford saw no one else, human or otherwise, but he didn’t feel alone. There were no chains or other restrictions holding him in place, and it felt wrong. To be a prisoner without a physical reminder. He wished momentarily that they were back, wrapped around his joints and causing rug burns where they overlapped his clothes. He couldn’t allow Bill to know this, but he couldn’t hide anything from him since he already knew everything Ford wouldn’t say aloud that he loved. Now was not the time for disgustingly fond memories, it was time to be on guard for whatever Bill may have set up. He started to move forward, cautiously, when slowly and gently he was enveloped. Something soft and smooth engulfed his whole body and held him tightly. He could see nothing but darkness for miles. There was no stillness, it wriggled slightly, then squeezed tight. Suddenly, it stopped, and light and color and vision returned as it dropped him to the floor with a thud.

  
     “Oh, if only you could see the look on your face! Ahahaha!” a familiar, annoying laugh boomed behind him. The same large claws grabbed his body and lifted him in the air again. Ford looked at digits that wrapped around him, up the arm, and finally into Bill’s eye.

  
     “What is it this time? Are you just going to play more useless games? Spit it out!” Ford shouted at his capture, insulted and embarrassed.

  
     “Oh since when do you not want to play, hmm? Let’s have some fun!” Ford couldn’t look away as Bill shifted into a beast of three parts, each bursting with teeth, tongues, and limbs. His stomach sank and his heartbeat sped up. No, he couldn’t let his personal… interests interfere. He had to focus on surviving in one piece! Well, maybe in two pieces couldn’t hurt. He wouldn’t complain if it would.

  
     More hands reached towards him and began tugging at him. Stretching out his arms and legs, poking and probing him. Caressing him. “H-hey, what are you doing? This isn’t very funny..!”

  
     “What do you mean, this is hilarious! Look at you, bright red! You can’t even look at me!” Bill said as he tugged Ford’s face closer to his pupil, eyelashes brushing his face. This was bad, this was very bad. This was the worst possible outcome, because it felt so good, and Ford could tell that Bill knew. Ford’s face kept getting warmer, and Bill’s laughter kept getting louder. He kept rubbing Ford’s whole body, sliding his fingers along every convex and concave of his warm fleshy being. Bill grabbed the tail of his coat and lifted up with a jolt, letting Ford fall out of it and into another palm. His face wedged into Bill’s lifeline. He started to lift his head, a trail of spit connecting his bruised mouth to the soft silicone flesh flooring beneath him.

  
     “Bill, what- what are you- hey!” Another large set of fingers slammed down on him, sandwiching him between two of Bill’s sleek hands. Bill began rubbing him between his hands, creating an uncomfortable friction that Ford absolutely couldn’t let Bill know about, but seeing that he was pressed so tightly against one of Bill’s many, many hands, that outcome was unlikely. Smaller hands crept around his body, some slipping under his clothes to caress his flesh, massage his back, pinch his sides, and scrape the skin of his hips raw. Wipe tears out of his eyes. His breathing was speeding up, and oh did he desperately try to stay silent, but now he was gasping for breath. The combination of senses was wonderful, from soothing circles being rubbed into the fat of his thighs to the talons digging away at his shoulders, letting the blood trickle down to his chest. “B-Bill, Bill you’re- Bill…-“

  
     “You’re right, I am Bill! You deserve a prize! Bottoms up!” Bill all too excitedly exclaimed, as he opened up one of his monstrous mouths and lifted up Ford by the neck of his sweater, beginning to suffocate him as he dangled above the rows of teeth.

  
     “Ah! Wait wait wait! No no no!” He desperately pleaded, when he was dropped to what was sure to be a fated death, but his fall stopped as his body slammed into slick wet gums just between the rows of massive canines. “What? What’s happening now, you-“

  
     “Calm down, would ya? I wouldn’t let my favorite human meet his bitter end quite yet. We still have so much to do together!”

  
     “Just because you’ve been- because I’ve let you do these, these things to me doesn’t mean anything! I’ll never do anything with you! Let me go this instant!”

  
     “I don’t see you fighting very hard to get away, but if you want this to be over then be my guest. Try and leave, you’ll just come crawling back like you always do.”

  
     Silence and stillness.

  
     Ford didn’t move outwards of the gaping mouth, he lifted a hand and wrapped it around the nearest tooth. Where would he go, anyways? All these empty words of escape and refusal, but he never did try too hard. Not then and not now.

  
     “There it is. See, I always know what you want! What would a poor guy like you do without me? Hahahaha!!” The mockery, the pity, the humiliation, oh it was wonderful how it burned. Then something cooled his skin, wet and thick. Ford looked down, and past the rows and rows of teeth was a tendril of sorts. As it moved over his whole body, Ford could feel small raised bumps against his skin. Taste buds, a tongue! It was more of a slug in consistency if anything. It was larger than Ford and it wormed itself against him, sliding over every inch of him. A hand reached in and held his arms in place above his head, keeping him open. It pressed flat hard against the front of his body and the thin tip wrapped around his neck, coiling tight. Ford’s heavy breaths thinned out and became desperate chokes as air filtered less and less into him. Spit running out his mouth and tears beading in his eyes. Just as consciousness started to escape him, he was released, and his face was swiped by the tacky muscle.

  
     “Spit and salt fit you well, Sixer! Let’s make this more interesting! It’s time to really get this party going!” Bill’s mouth started to close, trapping Ford’s lower half and crushing his stomach between the brick lips.

  
     Oh. Oh no. Ford desperately tried to grip onto something, but the surface before him was flat, and it was suffering. The tongue wrapped around his leg, moved around his waist and up his inseam, pressing itself flat against the front of his hips. Ford’s legs kicked, trying to find footing so he could try to save himself from rutting against the muscle. His efforts were in vain. He kept his head down as a large finger pet his hair, while a small hand tugged at the corners of his mouth and pressed itself against his teeth, making him bite down. He chewed down, but no skin broke and no blood dripped into his mouth, the only minor detail that could make his situation even better. “B-Bill, Bill-“

  
“Hey! Don’t you know it’s rude to speak with your mouth full? What, did you think I couldn’t tell how much you’re just loving this? Oh, and he’s modest, too! I really have found my dream boy! Ahahahaha!! Human bodies are so easy to control, but you! You love that it’s me! You’re so well behaved, like a well-trained animal. Can you believe it? My own wild beast on a leash! Oh, and don’t worry, you’ll get that back later!”

  
     Ford’s felt blood rush to his face. Bill still knew what he wanted to hear, though he could never say how much he loved it. Oh, the shame of his situation, and the words filling his head, it was- it was- it was wonderful!

  
     Just as Ford was beginning to truly bask in the moment, he felt a pressure on his whole body. He was being pulled into Bill’s mouth, and once he was in, the mouth closed, he felt teeth around him as he was forced to tumble down past them with a gulp that surrounded him. His whole body was squeezed as gooey flesh enveloped him, and then the constant serration of teeth stopped. The esophagus crushed him, and air became thin. Breathing was difficult, he grasped for anything, but it was all smooth as he fell further down. He felt circulation being lost as his veins pumped harder, when there was an opening and he fell into liquid. It burned and he could see nothing. He could hardly breathe, and what did work its way into his lungs was scalding. The stomach acid singed him, he could hardly move in the thick fluid. He was drowning and his skin was melting off as his clothes burned into the flesh beneath. This was the end, it was painful, it was agonizing, but above all, it was arousing and intimate. He could barely keep his head above the burning liquid, but he still desperately grabbed his chest, digging his nails into the soggy cloth as his other hand grasped his thigh. He dug his thumb into the denim, debating his options.

  
     Before he could decide what would be the most erotic way to die in a bath of acid, the pool shifted violently and he was pushed out with it up from whence he came. He slid out of Bill’s monstrous mouth, scarping against the teeth. He hit the ground and coughed up spit and the other various burning fluids that flooded his own stomach. “No need to copy me, Sixer. I get it, I get it, you’re flattered, but this is no way to thank me!”

  
     His body felt like it was on fire, mostly due to soggy fabric burnt against his skin. The flesh that was visible from where clothing melted away was red and delicate, but a smile still wormed its way onto his face.

  
     “Well, well, well, Fordsy, would you take a look at this! Most people would consider being eaten alive something that is… not preferable, but you! Oh boy, you love it! Wow! You really are abnormal!” Bill paused, looking over Ford and picking him up again, “but I just love that about you! It’s so cute! You know, carrying you around in my arms gets real tiring real fast, but this is a much more convenient transportation method!” Ford looked away as Bill laughed at him. “Oh could you imagine the look on all the other human’s faces if they saw you like this! Even my pals would think you’re gross, and we do this sort of stuff just for kicks!” Ford buried his face in his hands, oh what would he do if anyone saw him like this? Burnt with spit sticking to his skin, embarrassed and aroused?

  
     Bill laughed more as he held Ford up by his wrists. “You know what, Sixer? That’s a pretty good idea! Let’s make this into a main event for everyone!” Bill pulled his grip away from Ford, and blue chains replaced where his hands held him. Bill tugged the chains around, making Ford swing slightly. “Oh but don’t worry, it won’t be so intimate. I’m saving all of these ideas for when it’s just you and me!” The monstrous form before him shrunk back into a large, regular, yellow Bill. No mouths, no tongues, just two arms,two legs, and one eye, not as exciting but still captivating.

  
     “I think you’ll love this next idea of mine! Public electrocution was one thought that passed through you every now and then, wasn’t it? Let’s see if you still can’t keep quiet from me after this!” Ford felt his body being solidified into a golden statue again, but before there was nothing but darkness around him, he tried to force himself to not let himself be indulged any more, he had to focus on not letting Bill win. Coincidentally, the longer he put that off, the more Bill could reward him. This was the best possible scenario, and then there was darkness and stillness. Oh, the temporality of being insentient was wonderful!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you this was very embarrassing, especially since I only recently realized that I think vore is cool.  
> I'm asexual so writing sexual things is kinda weird but I'll probably get more comfortable the more I write lmao  
> Fun fact about this: I went to email a draft of this to my partner but almost sent it to one of my college professors (since both their names start with s. My life would be over.)  
> My partner even suggested the part about Bill kink shaming Ford, which was hilarious because it meant I would be kink shaming myself!  
> I feel like there should be more dialogue from Ford so I'll try to focus on that more in future fics


End file.
